The Legend of Korra: Avatar State Part 1
by Speedy08
Summary: After meeting Amon in that dark alley it seems Korra has been having a hard time getting over their encounter.
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar State Part 1

* * *

><p>Ok people so this is my very first story, i still havent decided how many parts there will be to this so bear with me. This story is based on what i have seen i nthe first two episodes and in the trailers. Enjoy! Please give me some feedback, i'd appreciate it! :)<p>

* * *

><p>"Korra, please try to focus", said Tenzin as he noticed Korra was dozing off.<p>

They had been "meditating" for over an hour already, but Korra didn't seem to be able to concentrate. She kept dozing off. Ever since she joined Mako's and Bolin's ProBending team, it seems as if she has forgotten that she is the avatar, and that the reason why Tenzin let her stay was to finish her airbending training and help Republic City. She was lacking sleep as well, and ProBending wasn't the only reason for this. After Amon ambushed her in the alley a couple of nights ago Korra had been having nightmares. Every night Tenzin heard her cry out in the middle of the night. He knew she was scared, but everytime he tried to talk to her about it, she would change the subject.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, I'm just tired", Korra said, looking away from Tenzin's gaze. She hadn't slept very well for days. As much as she hated to admit it, Amon had scared her. She couldn't get his voice out of her head. The words "I will destroy you" rang in her head loud at night; she couldn't seem to forget about what happened.

"Maybe you should stop going to ProBending practice for a couple of days so you can catch up on your sleep".

"What? NO! I'm fine! I'm just tired from all this meditating! We've been doing this for almost two hours? Korra yelled, getting up. If there was one thing she disliked, it was meditating.

"Korra, you know this is part of your airbending training, but if you want we can move on to practice the PHYSICAL side of airbending", Tenzin said as he got up and gestured Korra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo to the relic he used to teach the fundamental aspect of airbending.

Korra nodded, and went towards the strange contraction that she still had not managed to get through without getting hit by the wooden spinning doors. She had been getting better at it, but she just couldn't seem to concentrate there as she did while ProBending. She used the airbending moves there without any trouble, but here, she couldn't. She hoped that she wouldn't snap and burn the entire thing, again.

"Go ahead Korra. Remember, flow like the wind, just like you do in ProBending". That sport had been a great teaching tool for Korra, whenever he compared airbending to ProBending she seemed to do better, but lately, even that didn't help.

"Let's do this!" Korra said as she made her way through the contraption, at first she did very well but as she made her way through the middle something caught her eye. It was Amon, everywhere she turned she saw him. The wooden doors began to hit her with force as she panicked and tried to evade the figure she saw.

"Korra! Have patience! Focus!" Tenzin yelled as he saw Korra struggle. She had been doing well until now.

Korra kept spinning and being hit by the doors. I must be seeing things, she thought. Amon could not be on Air Temple Island. It was impossible! She moved about, and began to sweat while crying out in pain every time she hit a door. She couldn't take this much longer.

"Enough!" Korra yelled, and suddenly she felt power, power she had never felt before. It was a thousand times greater than her own. She was entering the Avatar State.

"KORRA!" Tenzin yelled, realizing what was about to happen. She had never entered the Avatar State before, but everyone one knew what she was capable of. "Jinora! Take Ikki and Meelo inside, quickly!" he said in a hurried tone. "But what about Korra?" Jinora asked. "I'll stay here with her until she calms down, now GO!" Tenzin yelled as he saw his children leave.

When Tenzin turned, Korra had already destroyed most of the airbending contraption. He knew she was not in control. The Avatar State was a defense mechanism, something must have triggered it, but what, Tenzin thought.

"Korra listen to me! You have to calm down! I'm right here! Don't worry, everything will be alright, just please calm down!" he pleaded as he approached her.

Korra turned her head towards Tenzin, for a moment she saw him, the airbending master who had been kind to her, but then, suddenly, she saw the face of Amon taunting her. She attacked him with a waterwhip as the man dodged her attacks. He pushed her back with air, but she didn't back down, she began to throw fireballs, but he continued to dodge them. Finally she earthbended and knocked him off his feet. She looked upon him as she made fire with her hands, ready to finish him off, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Korra! It's me Tenzin! Korra, I won't hurt you! Can you hear me?" Tenzin told korra as he laid on his back watching the fire in her hands.

She looked again and Amon's face began to fade away until she saw Tenzin. What have i done? Korra thought.

Tenzin laid there trying to think of ways to not hurt Korra. He continued to watch her firsts but then surprisingly they relaxed and her glowing eyes were replaced by her light blue ones. She then closed her eyes and collapsed.

Tenzin grabbed her before she hit the grown and held her. She was sweating and panting hard, she was exhausted. "Korra?" he said.

Korra breathed heavily before she looked at Tenzin. "I'm…sorry…" she said weakly.

"It's ok Korra, what happened? You were doing so well and then you went into the Avatar State" he asked.

"I…saw…Amon..." she said, shivering. It felt so cold all of the sudden even though it was the middle of the day.

"Korra, Amon is not here, you have been having nightmares about him haven't you?" he asked. Korra nodded weakly.

"I…didn't…want…to…look…weak..." she panted, it was getting hard for her to breathe now, and she didn't know why.

"Korra, fear is not weakness. I told you already, it's ok to be scared" but he knew something was wrong with her. "Are you alright? You're shivering?" Tenzin asked in a concerned voice. She had begun to shake in his arms and she was sweating more now.

"I'm…" and then darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avatar State Part 2

* * *

><p>Okay so this is part 2, i think there will probably be 2 more parts to this story. enjoy and please leave feedback!<p>

* * *

><p>"She's been unconscious for almost 3 hours now! What's wrong with her?" Mako asked the doctor.<p>

Korra had gone into the Avatar State and had fainted. Tenzin had called a doctor immediately afterward. It seemed that she was running a fever; she shivered and was sweating a lot. He was worried. Tenzin had called them after the doctor came, in hopes that they might be able to wake Korra up, but they hadn't had much luck.

"It looks like he was exposed to some sort of toxic gas that has been causing her to have nightmares and hallucinate. The fever is the body trying to fight it back, I gave her an antidote but she doesn't seem to be responding to it" the doctor said as he scratched his head. He had seen the effect of the toxic before, but never this severe.

"A toxin? What toxin?" asked Bolin.

"It's something that the equalists are using now. The toxin invades a benders body, making it unstable and creating side effects such as nightmares and uncontrolled shivering. As I said before the antidote is usually enough" the doctor said.

"So in theory, Korra could have been exposed to maybe more of that toxin?" Bolin asked, looking confused.

"In theory. She might have had inhaled a more concentrated dose which has magnified its effects".

"What can we do?" Tenzin asked, looking at an unconscious Korra.

"Wait and see. If she makes it through the night without anymore complications than she should be fine, if not…" the doctor stopped there, but then continued, "If she doesn't get better through the night then you should call her parents". He then picked up his bag and coat and headed towards the door but was stopped by Mako.

"YOU aren't going ANYWHERE until Korra wakes up!" he said grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up.

"Mako! Put him down! He has done everything he can, it's up to Korra now" Tenzin said, leaving Korra's side and heading towards him.

Mako looked at the doctor, fury in his eyes and then to the bed where Korra laid, and his eyes softened. He sighed and put the doctor down. As soon as his feet touched the ground the doctor picked up his things once again and ran out the door.

"Bro you need to relax, she'll be fine, Korra is strong" Bolin said trying to cheer Mako up. He too was worried but he knew Korra would pull through, she was strong.

"Then why hasn't she woken up? She just keeps shivering and panting. The fever hasn't gone down at all" Mako said, sitting next to Korra.

"I believe Korra will wake up when she's ready" Tenzin said. She had to, she was the avatar, there was no way Korra will accept a defeat in a fight that was for sure.

"You should go with your family, your kids are probably scared, Bolin and I will take care of Korra" Mako said sitting next to Korra's bed.

Tenzin nodded and said "Please let me know if there are any changes, I will check on her later". He then took one last look at Korra, and then headed towards his home.

*Four hours later*

It was night already and Korra showed no signs of getting better. She was still tossing and turning in her bed, shivering and panting. Mako hated seeing her like this. He would never admit it to her or his brother that he was in love. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and he couldn't lose her.

Bolin was in the floor snoring lightly, he had fallen asleep about an hour back. He looked at his brother and threw a blanket over him, careful not to wake him up. He went outside to get another bucket of water. He then came back and placed a cloth into the cool water and placed it on top of Korra's forehead. She shivered a little and for a moment it seemed to stop the shivering but then she began to shiver again. Mako sighed.

"Come on Korra, you're better than this, you have to wake up, don't you want to play in the championship in a few weeks?" he said, hoping that he might wake her up that way, but she kept on shivering.

* * *

><p>Korra had never been into the spirit world before, and it wasn't exactly what she imagined. She thought it would be more colorful but instead it was somewhere in between. She then saw an old man approaching her, an air nomad with a blue arrow on his forehead. It was Avatar Aang!<p>

"I have been waiting for you Korra, I didn't think I would see you this soon" he said.

Korra bowed and said "I didn't either; I mean I'm not very spiritual, I know I should be because I'm the avatar but it doesn't come easy to me".

"I have noticed" Aang said as he gestured Korra to sit down beside him.

"Why am I here? Why can't I go back? I don't like being here, it…"

"Scares you?" Aang finished. Korra gasped and then reluctantly nodded.

"I don't know what to do" she said looking down. She really didn't, this was very unfamiliar to her. She was not having a good day. First, she had seen Amon while practicing airbending and then she nearly killed Tenzin. What a great Avatar she would be!

"Korra, the reason you can't leave the spirit world is because you have unresolved issues. You have to be able to admit when you are scared or frightened, it is not a weakness, it is a natural feeling. And don't blame yourself too harshly for tonight's events. I almost destroyed a entire city in a fit of rage while in the Avatar State, I could have killed someone but I didn't and neither did you" Aang said as he placed his hand lightly on Korra's shoulder.

"I had never felt this way before. Nothing ever scared me and then Amon came and I'm even scared of myself, of what I can do, I almost killed Tenzin!" Korra cried, and then tears came down her cheeks, she didn't like crying but right now that was all she could do.

"But you didn't Korra. It is true that you are the avatar, but you are also human and make mistakes. You don't have to be perfect" Aang replied.

"_Korra please wake up" _

"Mako?" Korra said answering to the faint voice in the spirit world.

"Go Korra, and remember you have to heal your emotional wounds as well as your physical ones" Aang said with a smile, getting up and heading towards the direction he first came.

"Thank you Avatar Aang!" she said waving at him.

"_I'll see you soon" Aang said and then she left the spirit world._

* * *

><p>"Korra? Korra wake up please?" Mako said. Korra had suddenly gasped and her shivering when down a bit.<p>

"Mako?" she said in a weak voice. Everything hurt, she felt like if her body was on fire and to top it off she had a huge headache. "I should have stayed" in the spirit world she thought.

"Korra! I'm so happy you woke up! And what are you talking about? Why are you saying you should have stayed in the spirit world" Mako asked, moving the hair from her sweaty face.

"I…said… that… out…loud?" Korra replied still feeling weak.

"Yea, you kind of did. You scared me Korra, you've been running a fever for a couple of hours now, and you still are" he said as he placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

It feels so good, Korra thought. It was soothing against her hot skin, it was burning. She wished she could go into the water and just be there for a while, but she knew she couldn't. She continued to shiver.

"Korra just try to relax you'll be okay" Mako said, wetting the cloth and putting it on her forehead again. Her skin felt really hot, and the fever hadn't gone down too much, he thought about taking her down to the beach and putting her in the water and then bringing her back, maybe that way the fever will break.

"Do you want to go take a dip?" he asked smiling. Korra answered with a weak smile. He knew what I was thinking she thought, or maybe I just said it out loud, again.

Mako gently grabbed Korra and placed her in his arms. Even though he knew she wanted to lean on him Korra wouldn't. He knew she was tired, but even as weak as she was, she hated relying on anyone.

"Korra, you can lean on me" Mako said, looking at how uncomfortable Korra was in his arms, she would doze off here and there, and when she didn't reply right away, he shook her a little making sure she hadn't returned to her previous fever state.

"I'm… fine" she replied. She did want to lean on him, but he was already carrying her and that was humiliating enough. She had tried to walk but her legs gave out so Mako had to carry her the rest of the way.

"Suit yourself" he said continuing to go down the island.

Korra then thought about what she and Avatar Aang had talked about. She sighed and placed her head on Mako's chest.

Mako smiled and looked down to Korra, who began dozing off again. He then did something he never thought he would do. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. Korra stirred a little but didn't wake up. Had she really felt that, she thought.

A couple of minutes later they were finally at the beach.

"Wake up Korra" he said. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the ocean.

"You… can put me…down now" she said, even though she was in no condition to walk, she could barely breathe.

"Are you crazy? You're gasping for air, you can't walk. I'll go in with you, just brace yourself it's going to be cold" he said as he headed towards the ocean.

Korra first felt the cool water in her legs and then up to her shoulders. This feels good she thought. Even though she knew the water must have been really cold, it felt relaxing against her skin. Mako shuddered a little, it was too cold for him but he held his ground as he dipped in it until she was completely covered in water and then she was in the surface again with the water up in her shoulders.

Mako stood in the water with Korra for a long time, until Korra began to shake because of the cold water. He went back to the beach and used his chi to warm himself up a bit and began to walk back towards Tenzin's home.

When they finally got back, Mako grabbed a blanket and wrapped Korra while heading towards her bed. On the way back she had fallen asleep, but as he began to place her on the bed she hanged on to him.

"Whats wrong Korra?" he asked pulling her close to him again.

"I'm scared" she said. She was. She didn't want to close her eyes and see Amon again like she had all those nights. The thought of it made her shiver.

"Don't be Korra, I'll be right here with you okay, I won't leave your side, I promise. Now please relax, your forehead is getting warm again" he said, and she sighed and let him place her in her bed.

"You won't leave?" she asked softly, she was still weak, but she could breathe now.

"I promise I won't leave" he said moving her hair from her face once again. She thought it was to put the wet cloth but instead he kissed her on her forehead. She thought she had imagined the first kiss, but she hadn't. Mako had kissed her! She gave him a weak smile.

"Go to sleep" he said smiling and wetting the cloth and placing her in her forehead, and then he held her hand.

She was tired, and after a few minutes she fell asleep once again. And for the first time in many nights, she slept through the rest of t he night, holding on to Mako's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The Avatar State Part 3

* * *

><p>Okay so here's part 3, remember to leave feedback please!<p>

* * *

><p>Korra woke up to the darkness of night. She moved her heard to look around the room. Mako was sitting down on a chair next to her, still holding her hand but was fast asleep. She couldn't see Bolin but knew he was somewhere near because she could hear his voice and laughter along with the laughter of Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.<p>

"How are you feeling Korra?" asked Tenzin, he was in the base of her bed crossed legged. It looked like he had been meditating.

"Tired" she said. She was tired; it looked like she hadn't slept through the night after all. At least she didn't have nightmares.

"Hmm" Tenzin said thoughtfully, while standing up. "Korra do you know how long you have been asleep for?" he asked.

Korra frowned then said "a couple of hours?" The last thing she remembered was night and she woke up to night again, so it must of being just a few hours, she thought

"You have been sleeping for the past two days" Tenzin said calmly.

Korra's eyes widened. "Two days? Two days? I couldn't have slept that long? I mean, I…I…" she yelled as she sat up. Bad move, the entire room started to spin, she felt the familiar weakness returning to her, but before she could fall back Mako held her and sat her up in the bed.

"Careful, Korra, you haven't eaten anything in a couple of days, you're body is still weak and recovering from the fever you had" Mako scowled.

"Ugh" she groaned, touching her head. It was as if there was a drum inside her head pounding away. She couldn't believe she had slept for so long. And the worst part was that she was still sleepy.

"He's right Korra, you are still weak, you need to rest" Tenzin said placing his hand on Korra's shoulder, just as Avatar Aang had. She sighed and thought it would be best to just say "yes" and save herself the lecture.

"Fine" she finally said, it's not like she had anywhere to run to, Mako and Bolin where already there and she doubted they would be willing to take her anywhere in the state she was in.

"Hey Korra!" yelled Bolin from the door, with a grin in his face.

"What is it Bolin" she said trying her best not to move too quickly and avoid the dizziness.

"Guess who I have right here with me? Someone who has been dying to see you" Bolin said, trying to hide something behind him.

"Who?" asked Korra, now curious to see who it was.

A moment later, her big polarbear dog Naga entered the room and placed her paws on the bed licking Korra's face completely. Korra laughed and cried a little, she had missed Naga so much. She was her best friend; Naga had always stood by her side and never left her, though when she caught the fever they had to send her away because of her difficulty breathing. There were too many people in the room, and she needed her space, the doctor had said.

"Hey girl, how you been I've missed you" Korra said, while rubbing Naga's ears. To this Naga responded with another lick to the face, she missed her too.

"I'm going to freshen up" Mako said, and as he walked out the door, he looked at Korra one last time before leaving.

"He stayed by your side the whole time" Tenzin said as he sat in the chair Mako had been sitting at.

"I guess he kept his promise" Korra said. She was glad he did, and that she wasn't having nightmares no more. At least for the past two nights. "Tenzin, I'm sorry for nearly killing you" she said in a soft tone and looked away from him. She patted Naga some more bracing herself for his answer.

"Korra, you don't need to be, you weren't in control. I shouldn't have pushed you so far, knowing you weren't yourself" he said.

"Truce?" Korra said looking at Tenzin.

Tenzin smiled and replied "Truce".

Tenzin got up and moved towards the door when Mako walked in. "Come Naga" he said, and the big polarbear dog followed him out, but looked at Korra before leaving the room.

"It's ok Naga. I'll be ok, go with Tenzin", she said watching Naga come back for one last lick, and then ran out the door. Korra laughed.

"How you feeling?" Mako asked, sitting by Korra.

"I've been worse" she said as she made herself comfortable, and it wasn't a complete lie, she had felt ten times worse two nights before.

Mako scoffed. "Trying to play brave are you?

"It's not that, I am feeling better" she said. The room wasn't spinning anymore.

Mako just shook his head. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Korra thought about it for a minute, she really wasn't all that hungry. "No".

"Korra you need to eat something or you'll never get better" he said.

"I'll be fine. I'm just sleepy" she said. And that wasn't a lie either, she was really tired and her muscles hurt, probably because of all the shivering.

"Korra, about two nights ago…" Mako started, looking away from Korra. Oh boy, she thought. She knew exactly what was coming.

"What is it?"

"I hope you didn't take it the wrong way, I mean, you're my friend, and I care for you but…" he trailed off.

"But not that way" she finished. "I know Mako, don't worry about it, I didn't. I appreciate everything you did for me, I know…we are…just friends" she babbled. She felt numb. She thought maybe things had changed between them, but it looks like they were back to square 1.

"I'm sorry Korra" he said. "I wish it could work out but it can't, I mean you're the Avatar, and I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm a nobody Korra. I came from the streets, you deserve much more than that. You are destined for greatness, and me, I'll never be anyone, even if we did win the tournament" he said softly.

"Don't say that Mako. You're not a nobody, you will become someone important after you win the tournament. You know I don't care about that. I came from the Southern Water Tribe. If I weren't the Avatar I would just be a normal water tribe girl"

Mako chuckled. "I don't know about normal".

Korra laughed too. He was right. She would be far from normal even if she weren't the Avatar.

"But Korra I…" he continued.

Korra held up her hand. "It's ok Mako, I respect your decision".

Mako nodded. Then they stood in silence. Korra was tired and she began to close her eyes. After all it was night, and there was nothing better she was allowed to do than sleep and eat, and since the latter didn't really seem like an option, she went with the first.

"Korra?" Mako whispered.

"Hmm?" said already half asleep.

"Sleep well" he said.

"Uhu" she replied and then she drifted off.

* * *

><p>*A week later*<p>

"So here we are folks in the final round of the championship! And WOW, has this been the most exciting game of the entire tournament! Just two teams left! The Boar-Q-Pines and the Fire Ferrets have been giving it their best! But the question is folks: will their best be enough?"

"Come on guys, we can do this" Mako said. Korra and Bolin both nodded.

"Just one more round and we win this!" Korra said. They had been doing really good, they just had to focus their attacks more and there was no doubt they would win.

"Round Three!" the referee cried. And both teams took their positions.

"And here we go folks! The last round! Who will win? The Boar-Q-Pines we last year's champions and they are her to defend their title! And the Fire Ferrets, they came out of the nowhere! But they have made it this far! Now they have the Avatar in their team and she has taken them a long way ever since she joined! Let's get back to the game!"

Bolin and Mako went against the earthbender and waterbender of the opposite team, while Korra took on the firebender.

"Come on AVATAR" he taunted. "Is that the best you got?"

Korra was frustrated. She couldn't land a water whip on him. He was moving too fast, but so was she. He couldn't land anything on her either. Then suddenly she stopped and held her ground, he didn't lose a moment and threw a fire ball at her and it hit her in the chest.

"Ugh" she cried as she was swung back to the zone 2. "YEAH!" the firebender cried.

"WOW that was a direct hit! Will the Avatar recover from this?"

"Korra?" Mako and Bolin cried, but then they saw what she did. She took the hit on purpose to distract the firebender. She got up quickly and threw a large water whip at him and knocked him off the arena.

"I can't believe it folks! The avatar endured the hit and successfully knocked out the Boar-Q-Pine's player out of the ring! This is amazing! Never seen such a clever offense! But it is still anyone's game as two of the Boar-Q-Pines hold their ground!"

"Are you alright Korra?" Mako asked.

"Of course she's alright Mako, she just knocked that guy off the ring" Bolin said.

"I'm fine" Korra replied. That had hurt, but it didn't mean she was giving up; they had a match to win.

"Here come the Fire Ferrets! Mako and Korra weave and duck and BAMN! They have knocked the waterbender off the ring! Now there is only one more Boar-Q-Pine! Has this match reached its end?

Just then the earthbender knocked Mako and Bolin out to Zone 3.

"WOW! The brothers have been knocked to Zone 3! Will Korra be able to hold her ground in Zone two? Looks like this isn't over yet folks!"

Korra was dodging the earthbender's attacks. She used her airbending technique to do this and it was working very well but she was exhausted and so were her teammates. The earthbender must have been too but the guy was huge, he could still endure more. Then she had an idea. There was no way she could take him down on her own, not while using one element anyway. Plus she had just recovered from some toxic gas Amon had exposed her to; she wasn't 100% healthy yet.

"Mako, Bolin, NOW!" she yelled. On cue Mako and Bolin launched back to back attacks to the last Boar-Q-Pine player, once he was in Zone 3, Korra jumped up and gave him a water kick that knocked him off the platform. It was over.

"WHAT A KNOCKOUT! THIS IS FANTASTIC, UNBELIEVABLE! THE FIRE FERRETS WIN THE CHAMPIONSHIP! THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS, THE FIRE FERRETS WIN!"

The crowd stood up and went wild. Korra, Mako and Bolin gathered in the middle of the ring and high fived each other. Bolin hugged Mako and then Korra. Mako stared at Korra for a minute and then hugged her as well.

"We did it, you guys! We did it!" Korra chanted. She was so excited! She never thought she'd make it this far in the season, considering she was a rookie.

"We couldn't have done it without you Korra" Bolin said smiling. Mako nodded.

"My brother is right Korra. We couldn't have made it this far without you" he said.

"Thanks for giving the chance to be in your team" Korra said smiling as well. She was so happy that she couldn't keep from jumping up and down. They waived at the crowd and bowed.

Tenzin came up to the platform and Korra ran to him. He looked serious, but then said "Well done Korra, I am very proud of you, your airbending skills seem to be getting better in the ring". Korra beamed at this. Then she went and hugged him. Tenzin stood there for a moment and then hugged her as well. He followed the Fire Ferrets to the end of the ring, where the judges were going to present them with their medals. But then the lights went out.

"Who turned off the lights?" Bolin asked confused. He had never seen that before.

"The Era of Bending is over" said a loud booming dark voice. "The revolution has BEGUN!"

And then the lights went on again. There were equalists everywhere. People began to yell. They tried to leave the stadium but they were blocked by the equalists. "NO ONE IS LEAVING. There is one last show and EVERYONE and going to STAY to WATCH it" said Lieutenant taking out his electrified kali sticks and pointed them towards Tenzin.

"So, we meet again, _Avatar_" said Amon.

Mako stood in front of Korra and Bolin in a protective stance.

"You're not going to touch Korra or my brother!" he snarled ready to attack. Korra and Bolin got in a fighting stance as well, waiting for his attack.

"We shall see" said Amon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

The Avatar State Part 4

* * *

><p>Okay so this is the final part to this story! I will be writing about what happens after this "episode" and one nefore the entire four parts. Don't forget to leave feedback! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"Leave these people out of it Amon" Korra said, still in a fighting stance.<p>

"I want the people to watch me destroy you" Amon simply replied.

Mako was still in front of Korra and Bolin. He wasn't going to let Amon hurt anyone he loved. He had already kidnapped his brother once and he was not going to let it happen a second time. He was about to launch a fire punch when Korra stood in front of Amon.

"NO!" she yelled. "This isn't your fight Mako"

"Stand aside Korra! I have unfinished business with Amon!" Mako said through his teeth holding back his attack. He would make sure that Amon never hurt another bender ever again. He began to take another swing but Korra blocked it and threw him off the ring with a powerful water wave along with the rest of the people on the ring. All except Tenzin, who stood on an air tornado on the platform.

"This is my fight" she said looking at Tenzin.

"Korra, you can't defeat Amon on your own. Let us help you" he pleaded.

"No" she said and she swung another wave his direction that finally knocked him off the platform and into the water.

"Let my friends and the people here go and you have my word that I will fight you alone and try to not bend" she said turning towards Amon.

"Hmm. Tempting" he simply replied.

"Come on Amon. You know you want to take me on, or what, are you afraid you will lose without an audience" Korra taunted.

"Foolish girl, I can kill you in front of all these people right now if I wanted to. But, if that is your final request, then I shall grant it to you" he said walking to the edge of the ring. "Lieutenant, let everyone go and take my followers as well" Amon instructed.

"But Amon…" Lieutenant began.

"Do as I say" Amon commanded. Lieutenant nodded and yelled "Let everyone go!" The people seemed hesitant to leave but then Lieutenant yelled "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" and that's when the masses of people left. Mako, Bolin and Tenzin swam to shore and watched helplessly as Korra faced Amon.

"It's just you and me Amon" she said taking off her ProBending uniform.

"Let us begin" he said.

Korra ran forward and earthbended trying to knock Amon off his feet but he evaded the attack and kicked Korra right in the stomach which sent her flying backwards.

"Ugh" she cried as she landed on her side.

"That's all _Avatar_?" Amon said.

"I'm just getting started" she replied getting up.

The fight continued. There was no question that Amon had the upper hand. He punched, kicked and threw Korra all over the ring. Korra hadn't been able to even touch Amon. She didn't know how much more she could take. She felt bruises forming in her body. She charged at Amon again but he punched her in the stomach. Hard. She landed on her knees besides Amon and crumbled over. She spit blood out and panted.

"You're making this too easy for me" Amon said before kicking her again.

"I'm…not…giving…up" Korra panted. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. This guy was completely kicking her butt, and he hadn't even chi blocked her yet.

"Why do you continue to fight? You have nothing worth fighting for" Amon said waiting for Korra to get up. If she was going to get up.

"I have…my friends" she heaved, attempting to get up once again.

"You're friends? What friends? They left you to save their own skin" Amon taunted.

Finally Korra managed to get up. And ran next to Amon she threw a couple of fire punches at him which he avoided but then she threw a earth disk at him and it hit him right on the chest which sent him flying back. She finally managed to hit him.

"The only way you'll ever hit me Avatar is by bending. You are nothing without that" Amon said as he got up. It had done very little damage apparently.

"That's not true!" Korra cried. But deep down it bothered her that he said that. It was true that she had tried not to bend as much to level up the playing field, but then again, she hadn't been able to touch him without bending.

She bended a water whip and threw it at Amon, and it hit, sending him to the side of the ring. She then jumped up and got ready to throw a fire punch but suddenly Amon's face disappeared and was replaced by Tenzin's. Korra stopped before she could deliver the punch and backed away.

"What's the matter Avatar? Afraid to kill me?" Amon asked advancing towards Korra. "Why don't you just go into the Avatar State and finish me off?" he continued taunting.

She shook her head. She couldn't. She wouldn't. The first time and the last time she entered the Avatar State she nearly killed Tenzin. She wouldn't risk going into it again, and she didn't know how to either way.

"Don't listen to him Korra" Mako yelled. He, Bolin and Tenzin were standing in the bleachers, trying to cheer Korra on. "He's just scared!" Bolin continued. They stayed! Korra thought. She thought they had left, but she should have known better. They wouldn't leave her alone.

"Am I?" Amon replied. "It isn't a fair fight. You can bend all you want, even enter the Avatar State but I cannot. Even when you try to not bend you end up doing so".

"And your solution is?" Korra asked.

"THIS!" Amon yelled as he ran towards Korra and chi blocked her.

Korra crumbled to her knees. She tried to throw a fire punch at Amon but found she couldn't. "NO!" Mako yelled from the bleachers.

"There, much better" Amon said beginning to attack Korra. She was a sitting turtleduck. She blocked as much as she could but she was still getting hit. Amon threw another kick at Korra and it hit her right across the face that sent her to the edge of the ring. She earned herself a gash on her left eyebrow. Korra was panting hard now. She felt as if every inch in her body was covered with bruises and cuts. He walked over to her and he grabbed her arm pulled it backward. Korra yelled in pain as he dislocated her left arm. Amon kicked her to the side, "Farewell Avatar" he said, ready to finish her off. But then she saw fire. Mako had jumped on the ring and began fighting against Amon.

Korra's vision began to get blurry as she cried in pain. "Korra? Are you alright?" Tenzin cried next to her. "Bolin, go help Mako, I'll stay here with Korra" he told Bolin. He nodded and left. "Korra, can you hear me?" he asked. The pain overwhelmed her and Korra closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up in a familiar place. The spirit world. Great, she thought. She got up and began to walk around looking for her past reincarnation, Avatar Aang. It seemed she had been walking for hours until she finally found him.<p>

"You are in grave danger Korra" he said when Korra sat in front of him.

"I know, I let my guard down" she said, looking away.

"Korra, to master the Avatar State you must first have control of your emotions" Avatar Aang replied.

"I've tried! I really have!" Korra cried out.

"Then why did you see Tenzin in Amon?" Avatar Aang asked.

"I-I.." Korra began, but couldn't finish.

"You are afraid of what you can do with power of a thousand lifetimes, aren't you?"

"Yes, I don't know if I will be able to control it. As much as I hate Amon, I can't kill him. I almost took an innocent life, I don't ever want to be in that position again" she answered.

"Korra, you can have control of what you do in the Avatar State, you just need to let go of the emotions inside you" he repeated.

Korra crossed her legs and began to meditate just like Tenzin had taught her. Images flew into her head: the first time she firebended and earthbended; her mother, father and then Katara teaching her how to waterbend; Naga licking her face; her first time in republic city; having airbending practice; fighting along Mako and Bolin in a ProBending match; meeting Amon for the first time; fighting Tenzin while in the Avatar State. She struggled with all the feelings the emotions came with her: happiness, triumph, laughter, determination and fear.

Then her worst fear came into her mind, that of killing or hurting someone while in the Avatar State, but this time she did something she had never done before. She let go, and accepted that she fear was a normal feeling, that everyone felt it. Suddenly she felt the power she had felt before, the combination of all her past lives and then she left the spirit world to face Amon once again.

* * *

><p>Korra opened her glowing eyes and stood up. She placed her right her on her left arm and popped the shoulder back to place. "Korra?" Tenzin asked as she got up. Korra turned to look at him for a second but then turned her attention to the battle between Amon, Mako and Bolin. Before Amon could strike Mako, Korra airbended and threw Amon back and sent the brothers flying towards the bleachers, where Bolin earthbended to assure his and his brothers safe landing. Korra then sent another airbending attack that destroyed part of the stadium roof and the left side of the stadium itself; she grabbed Amon and flew up with him and went through the hole in the roof, where they would finish their battle.<p>

"We have to help her!" Mako yelled as Tenzin airbended his way towards them. "First we need to get out of here, the building is unstable! It might collapse!" Tenzin yelled, and they headed towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Tenzin! Where's Korra?" Senna, Korra's mom asked as she and her husband, Tonraq, made their way towards Tenzin.

"Senna, Tonraq. Where is my mother?" Tenzin asked.

"We left her at the station with Chief Bei Fong" Tonraq replied.

"Where's Korra?" Senna repeated.

"She's on the roof with Amon" said Tenzin.

"What are Korra's parents doing here?" Bolin asked.

"It was a treat for Korra. Since it was the championship match, I thought it would please her to see her parents. My mother asked to come as well. I was to reunite them after the match but then Amon showed up" Tenzin said looking down.

"We're wasting time! Korra is in no condition to fight Amon even if she's in the Avatar State, she has a dislocated arm!" Mako yelled, getting inpatient.

"What? How did-How did that happened?" Senna said leaning towards Tonraq, tears in her eyes.

"Mako is right. We have no time to lose. Tonraq and Senna, you have to leave, the building is unstable. Go!" Tenzin instructed.

"We are not leaving Korra alone!" Senna replied firmly.

Tonraq nodded. "She's our daughter, we have to help her" he said.

"I don't think, Korra would want her parents to see her in the state she is in. It could distract her" Bolin replied.

Senna looked at Tonraq, and they both nodded. "We will see how we can help from down here" she said, and they left the same way they came.

"Let's go!" Mako yelled and they went up the flights of stairs.

In the roof, Korra and Amon continued their fight. The dislocated arm had released the block on her chi, which allowed her to bend once again. She was completely mopping the floor with Amon now. She couldn't use her left arm but one arm seemed enough for her to use her bending skills to hit Amon.

He struggled to get up but he did once again. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Others will come after me, even if you do manage to stop me!" he ranted. He then took something out from his coat. They were metal claws that he placed in his hands and he made his way to Korra. He managed to get close enough to cut her on the right side of her stomach. Korra looked down at the superficial would and then responded to his attack by blowing him away with her hand.

Mako, Bolin and Tenzin finally made it up the stairs and saw the attack Amon had delivered on Korra. Mako started to make his way to Amon but was stopped by Tenzin. "No Mako! Korra is unstable, she can attack you without meaning to and it will make her go out of the avatar state! If she does, there is no way she will be able to enter it again and Amon will win!" Tenzin said as he grabbed Mako's shoulder. Mako thought about it for a moment and then figured it was the best move to not distract Korra.

Korra moved to where Amon was, fire went out her hands, she was about to hit Amon when Lieutenant came behind her and shoved his electrified kali sticks into Korra's back. Korra yelled but turned around and send him flying with a fireball. But the distraction gave Amon enough time to stab Korra's right leg with the metal claw, she yelled in pain again and grabbed Amon's hand and threw him to the center of the stadium and earthbended a rock that hit Amon.

The building was moving it wouldn't be long before it would collapse. "Tenzin! You and Bolin take on Lieutenant, I'll help Korra!" Mako yelled, while Tenzin and Bolin nodded. Mako headed towards Amon and threw him a couple of firebending kicks. Amon staggered back but would not fall. The metal claw had sunk into Korra's leg and she tried to remove it, but it hurt. After a couple of attempts, she finally managed to remove it completely and then she turned towards the fight between Amon and Mako.

Mako turned for a second away from Amon to say, "It's ok Korra I got this". But Amon took advantage of the distraction once again to chi block him and held him with the remaining metal claw to his throat. "Leave the Avatar State, or he DIES!" he yelled to Korra.

"No Korra! Finish him!" Mako yelled.

"Do it! Or I'll see how filthy this benders blood is!" Amon said again.

Korra starred at Amon and then looked over at Mako. He would kill him. Korra closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were their light blue color once again. Then she crumbled to the floor in pain. In the Avatar State she could endure more than in her human state, all those cuts were finally taking a toll on her. Her left arm and back ached. And there was blood coming out from her side and a lot more from her thigh were the metal claw had been.

Amon laughed at Korra's state and flung Mako at her. Mako quickly got up and examined Korra. She was hurt. Bad. He ripped off a piece of cloth off of Korra's parka and used it to stop the bleeding her leg. "Korra I-" he started, but Korra placed her hand on his lips. "I have to do this" she said and then pushed him with air to the edge of the roof along with Tenzin, Bolin and Lieutenant.

"It's just you and me again Amon" she said as she struggled to get up.

"Let's finish this" he said and went towards her.

Korra then earthbended and made a huge crack on the roof and she pushed Amon to the side that was collapsing. "NO!" Mako yelled and he made his way towards the collapsing roof.

"Mako!" Bolin yelled as well as he tried to follow him but was held back by Tenzin.

"No Bolin, Mako knows what he is doing we have to get out of here!" he said.

"Take me with you, please" Lieutenant pleaded. There was no way he would survive this.

Bolin and Tenzin turned away but at the last second Tenzin turned and gave him a kick that knocked him out cold. "I've been meaning to do that for a while now, but I won't leave him" he said to a shocked Bolin. He then grabbed Lieutenant and used his airbending to get them off the roof.

The entire building was seconds from collapsing Korra's body rolled as the side she was on collapsed faster. Just as she was on the edge to fall Mako grabbed her hand. "Hold on Korra!" he said. Korra had no strength left in her, she felt weak and didn't know if she would live to tell the tale, but at least she had defeated Amon, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Amon rolled as well but when he was to fall, he grabbed Korra's right leg. "Ahh!" Korra cried in pain, as it was the leg that was bleeding.

"Let. Her. GO!" Mako yelled. All the anger inside him broke the chi block and he flung fire at Amon with his free hand. He hit Amon and he went falling to his doom, "NO!" he yelled as he went down until he hit a part of the crumbling building and fell into the water.

Mako hauled Korra up and placed her in his arms and tried to cross to the other side but it was too late. The entire building was going to fall. In a last attempt to save them both Mako jumped over the edge and into the water were he got separated from Korra.

He went up to the surface. "Korra? Korra where are you?" he cried as her he went into the water again to look for her. He finally found her as she was sinking into the ocean but grabbed and pulled her to the surface. "It's alright Korra. We're going to make it, we just need to make it to shore he told the limp body of Korra. Just then he heard a crack, the entire building was going to fall down on them. Mako braced himself and turned his back to the building trying to protect Korra, but then he heard another crack. The building hadn't fallen on them. "What the-" he said as he turned. There was a huge wall of ice in front of him that had shielded. He turned to the bridge and saw Senna and Tonraq. They had bended the ice wall to save them.

Then they both bended an ice platform and sent it towards Mako, where he first put Korra and then he went on it, and they pulled back towards them, lifting it up to the level of the bridge where Mako put Korra's lifeless body.

"Korra?" he asked. But there was no answer.

"Korra? Honey?" Senna said as she kneeled next to Korra along with Tonraq who did the same.

Tonraq shook her a little. "Korra, please wake up" he said. But no answer came from her.

Senna began to cry and put her head over Korra's chest. Tonraq cried too and he caressed Korra's hair.

Mako looked away. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Korra had given her life to save him. If she had stayed in the Avatar State she wouldn't be dead right now. Tenzin and Bolin ran towards them. "Where's Korra?" Tenzin asked.

Mako moved aside so he could see her limp body.

"No" Tenzin gasped.

"She's going to be alright, right Mako?" Bolin asked. Mako shook his head.

Mako went over to Korra's body and kneeled beside her and whispered "Korra, don't leave".

* * *

><p>Korra was in the spirit world again, but it was a different feeling she had. She felt empty, it was as if her life form had left her. She turned around and saw Avatar Aang. "What's happening to me?" she asked. "Am I dying?"<p>

"You are in the line between life and death Korra" he replied.

"I can't be dying, I mean what will my mother and father do? What about Mako?" she said desperately.

"You have a lot of wounds" he replied.

She heard her mother cry and Mako's voice. "I want to go back. But I feel so weak" she said.

"Korra, you were very brave today, I am very proud of you and you should be very proud of yourself. You defeated Amon without any of our help" he said.

"Thank you Avatar Aang" she said.

"It is not your time yet Korra" Avatar Aang said. "Go back, I will see you again when you are ready". And Korra left the spirit world once again.

* * *

><p>Korra began to cough up water and gasped for air. Her mother and father immediately looked at her. "Korra!" they both exclaimed.<p>

Korra looked at her parents. "Mom? Dad?" she said weakly. "It's ok Korra, we're right here, don't force yourself" Senna replied. He turned her head, and found who she was looking for, Mako.

"Mako" she said weakly, but this time it was he who placed his finger in her mouth. "Shh. You need to save your strength" he said, concern in his voice. Tonraq picked up Korra as gently as he could but she still cried out in pain.

"We'll take her to Air Temple Island" Tenzin said.

"But how are we going to get over there?" Senna asked. Just then Oogi flew in with Katara.

"Hop on" Katara said.

* * *

><p>Korra laid in her bed, pale as pale can be. She had bandages on her right leg, left arm and around her stomach. She had three broken ribs, a gash on her right eyebrow and cuts and bruises everywhere. She had lost a lot of blood. Katara had done what she could to heal her, but now it was up to Korra. She had been unconscious for three days now, and she gave no sign of waking up anytime soon. Senna, Tonraq and Mako where the ones who had the most shifts, waiting for her to wake up. She would get feverish here and there and her breathing was shallow, but she was holding on to life.<p>

Finally, on the forth night, Korra woke up. "Mom…dad…"she said weakly. "We are right here honey" Senna replied. "Where…am…I…" Korra asked. "You're in Air Temple Island" Tonraq replied. "Mako…" she said, closing her eyes. Senna looked at Tonraq and said, "Can you bring him in?" Tonraq nodded and went to get Mako.

"We were so worried" Senna told Korra, caressing her cheek. "I'm…sorry…" Korra replied.

"Don't be sweety, your father and I are very proud of you. Now try not to talk as much, okay, you lost a lot of blood, and you need to rest" she said holding Korra's hand and patting it. That kind of hurts, Korra thought. Then Mako walked in.

"Don't let her talk too much so she can rest" Senna instructed Mako. He nodded and sat down next to Korra's bed.

"Hey…you…" Korra breathed. Her chest hurt like hell!

"Shh. Didn't you hear your mother?" Mako scowled. Korra gave him a weak smile. He couldn't help to smile back.

"Korra, I know I told you that it wouldn't work out between us. But the thought of loosing you made me reconsider. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and that I want to be by your side always" he told her.

Korra smiled again. She tried to put her hand in his face but she was too weak to lift it all the way, so Mako did it for her. "I…love…you…too…" she whispered. Mako then bent down and gave her a kiss, a real kiss. He accidently bushed his hand by her stomach wound when he lifted his face from hers. She flinched. "Ouch" she said. "Oops, looks like I have to be more careful with you" he said, concern in his eyes. She smiled again and gave him a weak punch on the shoulder. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up again". Korra took one last look at him and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>*In the living room*<p>

"How's the Avatar?" Chief Bei Fong asks.

"She's slowly recovering" Tenzin said. Just then Senna and Tonraq walked into the room.

"Hello Chief Bei Fong. We didn't expect to see you?" Tonraq said.

"I came to check on the Avatar and to inform you of something" she replied.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked.

"It's about Amon" the Chief said.

"Have you found him?" Senna asked.

"My men found this" the Chief replied as she held out something wrapped with a cloth. Senna took it and opened it. She gasped. It was Amon's mask, but it had a crack in it on the left side.

"Is he-"she began.

"We haven't found a body" the Chief said.

"Then he must be, he couldn't have survived that" Tenzin said.

"I don't want to make assumptions. Until I find his body I will not consider him dead" she said.

"Then we will keep out a watch to protect our daughter" Tonraq said, hugging his wife.

The Chief nodded. "I will send a couple of my best men to take guard here until Amon is found".

"Let us hope that it is soon" Senna said looking at Tonraq and then at Korra's room with worried eyes.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere deep, under the city*<p>

A figure lies in bed looking into a mirror, his face bandaged. The only light comes from a small candle next to bed.

"This isn't over yet, _AVATAR_".


End file.
